


Kindle's Stage Debut

by Voyan



Category: Mismatch - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Come Inflation, Creampie, Double Penetration, Excessive Come, Gangbang, Multi, Oviposition, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, hemipene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: Kindle's decided to put herself on special in Pleasure Infusions, a boutique cafe-cum-host club. Her clientele responds in kind, in /delightful/ numbers. Let's hope she can handle them all!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Kindle's Stage Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This piece takes place in the Mismatch Setting, owned by @Puptini on twitter!

_Come one, come all! But most importantly,_ **_cum!~_ **  
  
A little teaser written up by Kindle herself anointed both the front desks of the Pleasure Infusions building. Directions led any curious passerby towards the third floor’s open area, where she could be found under the supervision of a manager. Poised perkily on set-up mattress, both dazzling eyes flitting from prospective partner to prospective partner. Just waiting for someone to bite! A charge still applied, of course, but the _steep_ discount compared to the regular rates of a Hostess like herself would certainly be an enticing offer. 

Enticing enough for two, it seemed! It was a very short negotiation with the manager handling the funds, who promptly stepped aside and allowed the two Monsterborn to saunter on up, eyeing Kindle with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity both.  
  
“Hey there! Don’t be shy or nothin’, I promise I won’t bite!” Kindle’s lips curled into a warm smile, although her eyes didn’t bother holding eye contact too long. Instead, she chose to let them roam across the two figures before her. One masculine, his shirt quickly lost to expose a smattering of emerald scales that covered his torso in lieu of chest hair, arcing around his shoulders like pauldrons. The scale patterning smeared across his hips too, a fact she got to discover with twinkling eyes as his jeans came off in the same instant. Half mast and growing quickly, his cock boasted the most delectable looking spines running along the underside of his heft. Each throb of nervous excitement meant those spines raised higher, leading up to a tapered, arrowhead-like tip.  
  
Oh! Let’s not forget the other one! Kindle managed to rip her gaze away from her manlier partner and look upon the other, a little more effeminate! At least, if the tits were any indication. Might not be, but it was a safe enough assumption. Scales, elegant and uniform, ran down her forearms to frame dark umber skin in avenues of gently reflective maroon. However, from the waist down she wore thick cream fur, a prehensile tail green-scaled waving behind her. 

Already poking out of it were twin tapered tips, pitch black from root to tip, quickly breaking into perverse medial rings and, at the very root, _very_ generous knots. Kindle’s eyes had to keep from sparkling. Oh, she had a biggun right off the bat! It was a real shame she hadn’t been warmed up a little bit yet, or else she’d have speared her hips on that groin _instantly._

Instead, someone else was doing the spearing! Her draconic friend from before didn’t waste any of the valuable time he’d purchased, hilting himself in Kindle’s thankfully well-wetted snatch in a single motion!  
  
“Oop! Eager, eager!~ Don’t worry~” The hostess chimed as she leaned forward, lips curling into a grin. Both hands cradled the suddenly fully erected hemipenes before her, that smile directing itself towards her anxious chimeric friend. “I’m eager too~” 

It was a bit of an awkward start, there. Kindle was admittedly a little more fixated on the two cocks spurting and oozing over her fingertips, (earning a few teases about blue balls,) than the one behind her, meaning the thrusts against her groin were… erratic! Certainly not proper form for a hostess, really. It wasn’t precisely her fault, this chick just had _really, really exciting looking dicks._  
  
Okay okay. Focus Kindle, focus! To center up again, she clapped herself twice on the tit, sucking in a breath as the mixture of subtle pleasure and more pronounced pain let her brain metaphorically reset. First thing’s first, start timing with the lad behind her more.  
  
Bounce… bounce…  
  
Bounce~  
  
The moans flowed more freely between them now that she was paying proper attention, her smile returning and her hand caressing her own breast as the dragon seemed to firm up even further inside her!!! It effortlessly slipped past the entrance to her own womb, Kindle’s body even more pliant than most of her kin in that regard. Finally, she got to hilt him all the way inside! The way it distended the front of her tummy could only make her sigh in contentment, eyelids fluttering. 

From there he seemed pretty content to set the pace, bucking his hips more frantically into her with every passing second. While this robbed a bit of concentration, it allotted a little more towards the friend in front of her! The chimera certainly seemed to enjoy watching this display, her eyes glued on the disappearing and reappearing bump in the hostess’ midsection. 

“Hey!” Kindle chirped, the girl flicking her eyes up to lock gazes. “My eyes are up here, silly~” She leaned in, cradling one hemipene in her loose fist to show it some proper loving~ Slow, sensual strokes were the best bet for her focus as her eyes started to go a little crossed. The pleasure was mounting, teeth sinking into her lower lip as- oop! Eeep! Kindle giggled at the sudden surge of hot warmth coating her innards, eyes going all fluttery and vacant as an orgasm hovered just beyond her grasp. Fucking tragically, the lad seemed to withdraw as his seed was spent. No whining allowed, even if she _really_ wanted to. One of the core tenets of this gig was being cheerful for customers, especially on the floor. 

Blessedly(?) someone else seemed to be the cause of his abandonment! Someone wet, prehensile, _slick_ . Their cock slid into Kindle’s ass effortlessly, restoking the tides of pleasure as a little lilting giggle came from behind.  
  
“Oooooh, I got the first dibs here huh?”  
  
“...! Yep! You defo did!” Kindle wriggled her ass as she realized who was behind her, giddy all of a sudden. Her off-duty fellow hostess _definitely_ knew how to work that vine tendril of hers in all the good ways. Definitely good enough that it only took a few jerking thrusts before Kindle had her first orgasm at the hands of a friend, knees trembling slightly as her juices dribbled out alongside the nut vacating her cunt. It was a short, dirty rise of pleasure twisting in her gut. Nothing to write home about, but _perfectly_ nasty for the scenario at hand~ Soon enough her planty friend followed suit, splattering her guts with a few heavy ropes of spunk for good measure.  
  
Some banter might’ve been in order with the shorter girl retreating had it not been for one of her first clients, the chimera girl, suddenly finding her verve. Kindle got yanked right off her feet and onto the bed placed out in the center of the exhibition space! With a glint in her eye the hemipene bearer crawled atop Kindle, scaled hands spreading her thighs wide and glimmering with delight as she noticed two pre-lubed holes. Perfect for her~  
  
Both spearheaded tips of those hemipenes slid into her gently stretched, well lubricated holes without a ghost of a complaint. The twinned penetration even worked a pleased mewl out of the girl! That kind of spark seemed to falter in the moment, though.  
  
“Nooo nono, this is good!” Kindle spread her legs wider of her own volition, grinning. “I promise, go _wiiiild!~”_  
  
The girl swallowed, eyeslits widening in a touch of anxiety before she mustered some of that earlier courage again and nodded! It was her first time here, and she was going to double penetrate this girl already! Oh gods! Those coarse hands were on Kindle’s thighs still, their grips tightening… _Go!_

She quickly yanked Kindle past her medial rings in a single swift motion, the hostess howling in delight as both holes got fantastically strained!~ The next thrust was a little more sure of itself, mashing the start of those double knots against her entrance this time. Straining further still as she slammed down again, eyes fluttering closed from the exertion. Each roll of her hips forward imposed more and more of the knots against Kindle’s entrances, sending stars dancing along the edge of her vision every time. One at a time, now that she’d been warmed up a bit, she could’ve easily taken each knot. But together they produced an iiiiiiiiinteresting dilemma. Stretching the mutual capacity of her body just a bit. Not enough to hurt but enough to provide that sweet, sweet resistance~ An ache Kindle hadn’t gotten to feel in a long time, segueing into the blissful satisfaction of the ache vanishing into a queer and delicious dull pleasure~ 

It was enough to bring a stupid grin to her face, completely unaware of the heavy-duty ovipositor that’d thunked on the bed beside her. Subconsciously, she hooked an arm around the psuedo barbed cock for some measure of support. This was mostly cute to the owner of the ovi-cock, who was plenty content to wait her turn in line. Especially when she got to watch Kindle’s expression go completely blank as the knots managed their way inside. The girl was obviously in the middle of an intense orgasm, arm clenching tight enough to force one of the waiting eggs in the ovipositor’s sheath to peek a head out. The fluttering of her orgasmic tummy was masked slightly by the swell of her gut being filled by the results of the simultaneous cum bloating of her knotty friend. They laid there for a brief moment, mutually exhausted at the exertion of climax.  
  
“Whuh-oh! Hi there!” Kindle was quick to recover, stamina not even close to exhausted! A few kisses dotted the myriad bumps that flexed and flared in response to those ministrations. “I hope I didn’t leave you waiting toooooo looooong~” Kindle sing-songed, grunting with dull delight as she tried to pull herself off of the knots tying her. The tired chimera, to her credit, was trying much the same.  
  
“Would you like some help?” The monstrous woman chimed in, her toned arms sliding down to gently caress Kindle’s hips. Sweeps of heavy bristles emanated from her elbows, coming down her forearms in a thick carpetlike fashion. Thankfully her palms were smooth! If a bit firm, maybe.  
  
“Yeah! Sure!” The hostess held tight to the forearms of her new patron, squealing sharply when she was forcefully wrenched right the fuck off both knots and into the lap of this burly, perhaps spiderlike woman? Kindle really didn’t have the luxury of figuring out by turning her head, considering the ovipositor was already aligned with her cunt. Ain’t no rest for the lurid, it seemed! The broad arms slid up her torso, elbows hooking into her knees and palms clasping either side of her head. Kindle was lowered slowly, carefully. A lot of consideration that came to be useless as the ovipositor just slid into her with no effort at all. The subtle mixing of their pheromones even meant the girl’s cervix was fucking _gaped_ open, prepared wholly for the entrance of fertile eggs. Were these eggs fertile? Hrm. Questions for later.  
  
The only concern for right now was how absolutely _sublime_ it felt for their bodies to enmesh in that moment. Her internal tunnel’s grooves danced against the spiny bumps of her penetrator’s ovipositor in a convocation of sensations that in that moment felt truly, earnestly fated. The client’s groin bumped against the underside of her glutes gently, leaving them both truly sated for a brief moment. Then, with a grunt, something shifted beneath Kindle. A pressure adjusted. Oh- oh she was already laying! Either she’d been pent up, or was just on a hair trigger after seeing the earlier acts.  
  
Whichever it was, Kindle was currently held aloft and immobile by powerful arms. Nothing to do but flutter her eyes closed and just. Ride it out. Feel each egg subtly distend her cervix and jostle against a wall of her womb followed by a thick gout of either nut or just a cradling fluid. Hard to tell precisely which kind of insect her friend of the moment was. Their pheromones both flared in unpredictable ways, a miasma of pleasure surrounding them as a truly… _right_ feeling washed over them both. Something special about ‘mating’ with another insectoid. 

Kindle’s eyes fluttered open as she felt the flow of the eggs subtly shift, indicating they were coming to a stop. Before her stood a merged human, thick crests of draconic scales cradling their forearms and a cock as big as both of her arms combined pulsing angrily with nee-  
  
 _Oh holy fuck._  
  
Before this ovipositor? She could’ve defo handled it. Defo. But now she was like… full, and stuff?? Oh jeeze. Oh man.  
  
 _Oh maaaaaaaaan~_  
  
Shock transitioned to excitement as she was dragged off the flagging ovipositor, planted in the arms of the masculine dragon-man who decided she was his next.  
  
Everyone up till now had been some degree of considerate, some measure of kind.  
  
This dude?  
  
Nah. 

He just **fucked her senseless.** Planting her wide legged in his lap as his cock immediately distended her gut, overruling the intensity of every sensation that’d led up to that moment. Nothing to do but howl and squeal in insane pleasure, drawing the eyes and ears of literally everyone who cared to pay even a little attention to the exhibition. There she was, the prize display, the trophy whore! Gut distended by violent spews of seed as the man just nutted in her without a singular care! Even that hadn’t stopped him! The seed just kept flowing as his hips just kept moving! Kindle had came, at some point? Probably? Honestly she had no clue what time was ever since this last client had started. It all blended into a torrent of naught but pleasure.

Kindle roused atop the bed an undisclosed amount of time, with an undisclosed amount of spunk spilled across her tits, face, and extremely swollen gut. Seems he’d made her pass out… and based on a smile from a certain tchurae across the way, someone had the grand idea to jerk off over her while she was gone.  
  
“Mmmnh.” She rose shakily, eyes drifting around until they locked on… oh. Another interested client.  
  
“Well… whatcha waiting for?~” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my work and links at: https://voyaneer.carrd.co/


End file.
